phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is Your Backstory
|image = Heinz, This is Your Backstory.jpg |caption = Norm hosting Heinz's backstory show. |season = 3 |production = 335 |broadcast = 174 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Mike Diederich Seth Kearsley |director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |us = November 2, 2012 |international = |xd = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Agent P quickly figures out there is more to Norm's odd reality show that celebrates the eventful life of his creator Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which is recreated through flashbacks and special guests. Episode Summary Episode opens at Candace's window, Candace talking on the phone. She hangs up because she is interrupted by a noise, which was Phineas and Ferb playing table tennis (or ping-pong, for the lay man). Screen goes to Perry, who is flying to DEI. He arrives, and he is called by Doofenshmirtz, who is sitting in a row of theater chairs. Perry joins him, then Norm shines a spotlight on Doof, and Doofenshmirtz comes up to a stage where Norm, a chair, and a screen are. He sits in the chair, and puts a helmet on, which is a memory cap, projecting his memories onto the screen. He starts a clip show of bad childhood, from his birth, to now. Norm reveals a "Gnome-o-meter", the gnome rising every time he feels emotional pain. Perry is trapped by a pair of arms, which he escapes, and tries to peek behind the curtains. They are pulled down, revealing an inator. It is the back-story inator. If the gnome reaches the top, all the concentrated evil in the inator will turn Doof into the ultimate creature of evil! Fortunately, Vanessa comes in, giving Doof good memories, causing the gnome, which was almost at the top, to go back down. Then, to raise it up, he talks about his love life, then failed inators. The gnome is now almost at the top. Perry escapes from another pair of arms, and kicks Doof. Unfortunately, that caused the gnome to go OVER the top, then Doof turns very evil, an evil MONSTER. Perry takes out pictures of him and Doof, causing Doof to have MORE good memories, causing Doof to turn human again. Transcript Songs *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Not So Bad A Dad'' *''Happy Evil Love Song (Instrumental)'' *''My Nemesis'' *''This is Your Backstory (Cut song)'' End Credits Phineas and Ferb are still playing table tennis. Candace leaves in frustration, but soon after, the ball stops in mid-throw and begins to hover. Phineas exclaims in delight that they have finally gathered enough kinetic energy into the ball to create a quantum vortex. The vortex sucks up everything, leaving behind only blank space and Candace, who breaks the fouth wall looks around hesitantly and says "Mom?" and the Disney television animation logo jumps in. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first seen mentioned on Aliki Theofilopoulos' twitter. *http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/Phineas-And-Ferb_8918/season_3/episode_53/ *Three things are revealed in this episode: *#Charlene knows about Norm *#How Doofenshmirtz came to America *#Perry keeps pictures of him and Doofenshmirtz in his wallet. *During Doofenshmirtz's failed -inators sequence Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture was played, a common theme for fireworks, or objects exploding. *Neither Isabella, Baljeet, nor Buford appear in this episode. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on October 26, 2012. Errors * When Norm says that Balloony popped three weeks ago, Perry bringing him back to life was never mentioned. However, he might've popped again. *When the viral video started, the app Magisto used to be a video. *In this episode is mentioned that Doofenshmirtz emigrated to the US with 13 years old, but in "Oil on Candace" he mentions that he made the college in Gimmelshtump. Continuity *This is the third clip episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Second time that most of the episode focus on Doofenshmirtz. ("Road to Danville") *Doofenshmirtz mentioned the phrase "True evil is born from pain and lost". ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *All the backstory were shown in the following: **His parents never showing up in his birth. ("Raging Bully") **His story being a lawn gnome. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") **Having to jump from the Drusselstein pool. ("De Plane! De Plane!") **His mother making the dresses and having to wear them. ("Gaming the System") **Doof getting the teddy bear and giving it to her mother and then giving it to Roger. ("Make Play") **His mother's love to Roger of kickball with the song. ("Thaddeus and Thor") **Doof throwing his own surprise party. ("Raging Bully") **Boris bullying Doofenshmirtz with sand. ("The Flying Fishmonger") **Balloony's backstory and related backstories. ("The Chronicles of Meap") **Doofenshmirtz's first inator and losing to a baking soda volcano. ("Unfair Science Fair") **Good memories with Vanessa, such as Doofenshmirtz clapping at Vanessa's recital, Vanessa destroying the car, Doof taking the baseball at the game, Doof giving her the Mary McGuffin, the song ("Finding Mary McGuffin"), Doofenshmirtz sending a guy flirting with Vannesa to another dimension ("Vanessassary Roughness"), Perry seeing Vanessa's parties from photos ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") and Vanessa thinking that Doof is cool. ("Brain Drain") **How Doofenshmirtz came to America. **The viral video where Doofenshmirtz rollerskates to the toilet saying "I am a superstar!". ("Tip of the Day") **Doofenshmirtz's date with Linda. ("What Do It Do?") **Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst. ("Backyard Aquarium") **Doofenshmirtz's love story, including his interrupted date by Agent P ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), Elizabeth leaving Doof alone for a whale ("Perry Lays an Egg"), Doof's true love's date and the song ("Chez Platypus"). **Doofenshmirtz's many failed inators, such as rays exploding out of the building, the Mountain Out of a Molehill-inator electroduting Doof ("At the Car Wash"), his water fortress in the Lake Winimahatikihaha exploding ("The Magnificent Few"), Candace's rocket crashing into Doofenshmirtz's space station ("Out to Launch"), Doofenshmirtz's baking soda volcano exploding ("Unfair Science Fair"), Doofenshmirtz's Dynamic-inator exploding ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), his Monster-Truck-inator shooting itself ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"), Doof's Invis-inator turning into a disintigrator and hitting the machine that controls it ("Don't Even Blink"), Doof's Look-Away-inator getting wet and exploding ("Split Personality"), Doof's Be-Gone inator A exploding ("Just Passing Through"), the Turn Everything Evil-inator getting wet and exploding ("Day of the Living Gelatin"), Phineas and Ferb's giant bowling ball crashing into the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-Inator Thingy ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"), the Dance-inator falling into the ground and shooting a ray, immediately exploding after ("Out of Toon"), the Steak Conteintment Unit exploding ("Comet Kermillian"), the Bum Bum-inator getting too fast and exploding away ("The Baljeatles"), the Juice-inator exploding ("Delivery of Destiny"), a ray exploding, the Super Computer crashing with DEI and exploding "so easily" ("Ask a Foolish Question"). **Doof's relation with Perry, including My Nemesis ("It's About Time!"), platypus Doof and Perry having tea ("Doofapus"), Doof telling Balloony that his real best friend is Perry ("The Chronicles of Meap"), Doof and Perry dancing together ("Candace Disconnected"), Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus working together to save Doof ("Meapless in Seattle"), Doof and Perry flying with a jetpack with Doof singing Perry's theme and not letting Perry enter the bus ("Road to Danville") and Perry and Doof watching the sunset together ("Oil on Candace"). *Norm mentions that Balloony "popped three weeks ago". ("Meapless in Seattle") *The viral video of a teenage Doofenshmirtz roller-skating into a toilet is seen again. ("Tip of the Day") *Candace breaks the fourth wall during the end credits. Allusions *'This Is Your Life' - The episode title spoofs the television documentary series, originally hosted by Ralph Edwards. *'The Price is Right' - The "Gnome-O-Meter" used in this episode is clearly a spoof of the pricing game "Cliff Hangers" from the iconic game show. *'Wheel of Fortune' - The famous game show is alluded to as there is a hostess named Vanna. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Doofenshmirtz's Dad * John Viener as Norm * Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Cloris Leachman as Doofenshirtz's Mom }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz